1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device and a touch panel controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical notebook computer, data and command are mainly inputted through a keyboard module and a single touch panel. In tennis of the touch panel, a user can use a finger to move on the touch panel to control a movement of a cursor and control a virtual button on the screen to execute a function command with the cursor. As technology advances, performance of the notebook computer becomes better and better so as to bear operations requiring a high-performance, such as gaming or drawing.
However, when the notebook computer executes the operations requiring a high-performance, current input module (the keyboard module and the single touch panel) is unable to provide the user with sufficient convenience and fast operation experience, and thus is inadequate for use. In addition, if the notebook computer is to be added with additional input modules thereon, then problems such as space configuration and operational convenience of the user are further required to be taken into consideration.